


Bang Bang There Goes Your Heart

by athena_crikey



Series: The Queen and I [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Asahi is a fashion designer, Drag Queens, Gay Bar, M/M, Noya is a drag queen, non-gender binary Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey
Summary: Asahi opens his mouth to reply and the music cuts out. Yuu is up on stage, her back to the room, her hands over her shoulders so that her long nails shine in the stage lights. Bang Bang starts to play, up-beat and poppy; Yuu shaking her ass in time to the beat. She works her hands down her body, snapping her hips back and forth as the lyrics start. Then, as Asahi watches, she leans back, back, back, and flips over, catching herself on her hands and cartwheeling with her legs to land still facing backwards, her tight dress sticking to her legs while the transparent outer dress billows.“Holy shit,” breathes Asahi; Sugar laughs.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Queen and I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739770
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Bang Bang There Goes Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving this AU...

Asahi didn’t go out on his birthday looking to start a new relationship. It’s not that he’s been consciously pausing his love life; it’s just that it’s been stagnant for several months now and at this point it’s fallen off his radar.

So when he ends up in bed with an energetic, exotic drag queen he’s not quite sure what to make of it. He’s never made a casual pick-up before, and that’s probably just as well because this doesn’t feel casual at all. The next morning Yuu – no longer pretty and perfect in a mini dress and elaborate make-up, but rather handsome and wild-eyed in slacks and a t-shirt – makes him breakfast. Asahi clears space at his table, stacking rolls of fabric and his cutting board against the wall, and Yuu serves up tamagoyaki and sausages alongside steaming black coffee. 

Asahi has been in fashion long enough to recognize even subtle make-up, and he can see that Yuu has darkened his eyes and brought out his lashes; it’s very downplayed, but it still contributes to making his eyes seem wider, lovelier. “I’m amazed you can fit all that hair under your wig,” he says, because Yuu’s natural hair is thick and full of volume, teased up in a breezy mess above his head. 

“I wear a net cap. But it’s still fucking hot,” he says, cutting his tamagoyaki neatly with his chopsticks and shovelling them into his mouth. The same very talented mouth that had done all sorts of dirty things to Asahi last night. He catches Asahi staring and smiles, tongue darting out to lick his lips; Asahi flushes and looks away.

“So what do you do? Apart from the drag, I mean,” Asahi asks, concentrating on his plate.

“Hm? Oh, I work retail. In a pharmacy.”

“Do you like it?”

“Well, I get a staff discount on condoms.”

Asahi snorts, looking up, and sees Yuu grinning. “Seriously, though, it’s nothing to write home about. What I really wanted to do was play pro ball, but I couldn’t scrape the grades for university. My only talents are volleyball and strutting my pretty ass; at least I was able to keep one of them going.” He’s smiling, tone light, but Asahi can sense the depth of emotion there. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. Yuu shrugs.

“Eh, don’t be. I have a great life – lots of friends, lots of fun. No permanent lovers, though,” he adds, contemplatively. 

“You said that last night,” remembers Asahi, through the haze of lust and alcohol. “You said…” he trails off, afraid of being too forward.

“That I wouldn’t mind trying something more permanent?” Yuu’s lips are pink and moist and they curl into an inviting smile. “Well, I wouldn’t mind. I know I’m young, but I’ve lived the solo wild life for long enough. It’s not that it gets boring, exactly, but more… stale. It loses its charm.”

“My life isn’t exactly fast-paced. Last night was the first drag show I’ve ever been to.”

Yuu smiles. “I can fix that,” he says, and raises a sausage to his lips to lick the end. Asahi’s protests die on his lips. “Besides, I like you. You think about things, about what I might want. Most guys I take home just want to fuck a pretty princess, or expect me to be wild and totally uninhibited. Not saying I don’t like my fun, but I’m not a fucking nympho. And…”

Asahi takes in a slow breath, his chest tight with anxiety. “And?”

“And I’ve never met anyone outside my friends who understands about volleyball. It’s not just something I did in high school, it’s not a medal on my wall. It’s who I am.”

Asahi nods, relieved. That, he understands. Anyone who’s stood on the court at nationals would. 

“So I guess what I’m saying is,” says Yuu, putting down his chopsticks and looking up with his bright amber eyes, “do you want to go out again?”

Asahi smiles, his heart singing. “Very much so.”

  
***

Asahi is vaguely aware that last time Yuu put on the show, so this time it’s up to him to provide the entertainment. Fortunately, Kageyama and Hinata are playing in Tokyo later in the week; it’s an easy thing to score two decent tickets. He texts Yuu inviting him out – something casual, he says, in case the smaller man was considering going full-out on his outfit.

They meet up in front of a local shopping centre a few blocks away from the stadium; Asahi wants it to be a surprise. Yuu’s wearing skinny jeans and an orange puffer jacket, his hands tucked away in his pockets. He looks fit and sporty, hair upswept and eyes just lightly accented. Beautiful, thinks Asahi, crossing over to him.

Yuu grins widely when he spots him coming over, waving energetically. “Asahi-san!” Asahi’s ready for the enthusiastic greeting, but not Yuu throwing himself into his arms; he staggers but manages to catch the smaller man’s weight. Yuu looks up at him, all smiles, cheeks red from the frigid air, and Asahi’s heart tightens. 

Yuu straightens, still grinning, and weaves his arm through Asahi’s. “Are we going shopping?” he asks. 

“We could. But actually, I got us some tickets.”

“Tickets?” Yuu cants his head to the side. Asahi produces the tickets and he takes them, reading them. “A pro match? Asahi-san, these are really good seats!” 

“I’ve got some connections,” replies Asahi, taking the tickets back and slipping them into his wallet. “But we should only go if you want to.”

“Are you kidding? I’d kill to see them! I only ever watch the games on TV, or from the nosebleeds.” He squeezes Asahi’s arm.

“Then we’ll go,” says Asahi easily, and leads the way down the sidewalk towards the stadium. Yuu chatters the whole way, about the stores they pass, about his shifts at work this week, about his upcoming show. Asahi soaks it in, enjoying the way the smaller man is so free with him, so at ease. It feels like they’ve known each other for months, years, not a few days.

  
***

Inside it smells like air salonpas as Hinata always said, the smell of ointments and stick-on tape. Asahi and Yuu shuffle along to their seats in the half-full stadium; they’re near the court beside the net where they’ll have a clear view of both teams.

As they wait for the game to start, Yuu quizzes him on his community team. How many players, where do they play out of, how strong is their team? Asahi answers each question, his knee pressed against Yuu’s in the tight stadium seating. 

With Hinata and Kageyama playing pro now and the rest of his high school team back in Miyagi, Asahi’s community team members were at the beginning strangers. But they’ve bonded over the past few years, mostly remaining together, and for the most part they’re a strong team. It’s only the libero slot that they’ve had trouble filling.

Yuu tells him about his own community team, mostly comprised of the men he went to nationals with. “We’re super strong,” he says, “only we’ve always been a bit weak on wing spikers.”

He’s about to say more but a buzzer goes and the teams start filing out onto the court. The players are introduced, greeting each other, and then they take their places on the court or the bench. Play begins with a whistle, Yuu watching closely, his hands tight over his knees.

As Asahi watches the game begin, he’s thinking of something completely different. His mind, with a delightful feeling of indulgence, is wondering what it would be like to play with Yuu. Spikers and liberos have a special relationship; spikers can only score with support from the libero, and the libero can only score through his spiker. He wonders what it would feel like to have Yuu behind him, supporting him, saving balls for him. On the court, he watches the libero roll to make a save which is promptly tossed to the spiker; he presses his knee closer to Yuu and feels the smaller man match the pressure.

  
***

It’s a good game. The opposing team is from Nagano, and is more focused on defense than offense, making a good match for the offense-heavy home team. Kageyama and Hinata are amazing as always, the two of them so synchronized that they don’t need hand signals to know what the other will do.

Yuu’s complete attention is taken by the play happening on the court, but between sets and during time-outs he lavishes his attention on Asahi. He asks about Asahi’s work, and his friends, and what led him to be at _Pretty Things_ on his birthday. And he talks about himself, about the pranks and the stunts he and his friend Tanaka have pulled over the years, about his captain Daichi and his vice-captain Suga, now a fellow queen (“I do it for the fun, but they really live for it,” he says of Suga.) As the game presses on Yuu sneaks his hand into Asahi’s, thumb rubbing along the side of his hand, the gesture small but intimate. Asahi feels his temperature rising beneath his winter jacket. 

In the end Tokyo beats Nagano into submission, winning 3 of 5 sets in a nail-biter of a match, and the audience’s cheers are deafening. Yuu and Asahi are naturally cheering for the home team, and join in the prolonged clamour at the end of the game. 

“What now?” asks Yuu as they stand, waiting to file out of the stadium.

“Dinner?” suggests Asahi. “There’s a good Italian place nearby.”

“Okay. But only if I’m paying. You got the tickets,” he says when Asahi protests. And then, when Asahi continues to look concerned, “You can pay next time.”

The idea of a next time brightens him up; Yuu laughs. “I can read you like a book, Asahi-san,” he says, hitching his jeans up a little as they file down the stairs to street level. Asahi, behind him, can’t help but watch the sway of his rounded ass. Yuu glances over his shoulder to say something and catches him; he grins wickedly. “Mmm, are you going to be able to keep your hands off me until after dinner?” he asks, spinning to walk backwards when they hit the flat floor of ground level and taking both Asahi’s hands in his. “Or are you going to have to have your wicked way with me in the bathroom?”

Asahi flushes bright red. Yuu pulls him to the side out of the stream of people leaving the stadium, puts his hands on Asahi’s shoulders, and gets up on his tip-toes. Asahi, sensing what he wants, bends down to meet his lips. The kiss is deep but brief; Asahi, for all that he’s out and pretty proud, is still reticent about public displays of affection. But it’s clear the kiss satisfies Yuu, who drops back down and slings an arm around Asahi’s waist. “Let me know if you can’t keep it in your pants,” he says, and Asahi can’t help but wonder, _what then?_

The thought is definitely terrifying, but also a little exhilarating. He presses Yuu’s hand with his elbow and leads him out of the stadium.

  
***

The restaurant is small and packed and also fairly loud, which is just as well because Asahi spends the entire dinner laughing. Yuu isn’t just energetic and handsome, he’s also _funny_ . Asahi doesn’t realised that it’s been so long since he laughed so much until his cheeks are sore from smiling at Yuu’s stories of drag horror and night club escapades. Yuu plays up to it, putting campiness into his gestures as he would if he were in drag, talking with his hands and using his big eyes to full effect.

It’s clear that Yuu’s statement he has lived a wild life was entirely true. But his stories, hilarious as they are, are also just a little sweet. Although he doesn’t say it it’s clear that he goes out of his way to be a good friend, never leaving anyone in the lurch, and never pushing his co-adventurers beyond what they can handle. Asahi can only imagine how much wider his life experience would have been if he had met Yuu earlier, and how much fuller. 

They finish their meal and the waiter comes asking about dessert; Asahi glances at Yuu who reads his answer in his eyes. “Nah, just the bill thanks,” he says, and the waiter drifts off to fetch it. Yuu leans across the table, eyes burning brightly. “Somehow, I think you want to take me home, Asahi-san.”

Asahi smiles. “You’re right. I do.”

  
***

They’re kissing before they even make it through the door, Yuu in Asahi’s arms with his legs wrapped around the taller man’s waist. He’s heavy but not unmanageably, and it’s more comfortable to carry him than to constantly bend into kisses. Asahi toes off his shoes and pulls off Yuu’s, then carries him through the small living area into the bedroom. His hands are in Yuu’s hair, his hips grinding against Yuu’s, his mouth stealing kisses. He drops down onto the edge of the bed with Yuu in his lap riding him energetically, hips rolling and eyes shuttered with pleasure. He’s more forceful and less poised than he was as Blue Thunder, pushing for dominance of Asahi’s mouth, hands working down Asahi’s back.

The kisses are hot, passionate, Asahi’s skin fiery and his lips absurdly sensitive. Yuu brings his hands around to tweak his nipples, brushing his thumbs over them through his shirt, each touch sending a shiver of arousal down Asahi’s spine. Then his hands are lowering, are finding the button of Asahi’s pants and undoing it. 

Asahi’s light pants deepen as Yuu unzips his pants, scooting back on his thighs to slide his hand down inside the open jeans. He strokes Asahi’s dick through the cotton of his underwear, the pressure delightful, delicious. Asahi grabs him and rolls the two of them into bed, Yuu bottom-most. The smaller man retorts by yanking Asahi’s pants down, his cock straining against his underwear. Yuu grins, then slowly, deliberately, works his hands in under Asahi’s briefs and pushes them down until his hard prick is revealed, thick and flushed. A moment later Yuu’s squirming out of his own pants and underwear, then he’s smiling wide and wicked and grasping Asahi’s all, pulling him down.

Asahi gasps, dipping, his knees trembling as he lowers himself to grind his hips against Yuu’s. Yuu wraps his thighs around Asahi’s, all strength and muscle, and thrusts his prick up to meet his partner’s. The hot, pulsing touch of his fattened prick is amazingly arousing; Asahi’s hips twitch without any input from his brain, thrusting his dick against Yuu’s. Yuu’s arms are wrapped around his neck, his head thrown back, expression blissful as Asahi pounds him into the mattress. 

It’s good, so good, but it’s not enough. Asahi reaches his hand down between them, their dicks slick with pre-come, and takes them both in his hand. Yuu takes in a shuddering breath, eyelids fluttering, hips bucking upwards. “Ooh _yes_ ,” he moans, the lovely line of his throat exposed, “fuck, Asahi, _yes, like that._ ”

The tightness, the slickness, the pressure is amazing. He’s grinding into his own hand, pumping his fist down over their pricks, shifting to thrust his balls against Yuu’s. They’re both panting hard, sweat beading down Asahi’s back, down the inside of his thighs. He pumps in time with his heartbeat, fast and furious, so close to the edge, orgasm dancing just outside his reach. His prick is so hard, so hot, the smacking sound of his fist stroking it obscene. Yuu’s groaning beneath him, hips twisting, eyes half-closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looks utterly debauched, looks filthy and beautiful. “Fuck _me_ , Asahi,” he moans, and Asahi reaches down with his free hand to knead his fingers into Yuu’s ass, lifting him closer. Yuu gasps, eyes snapping open, and his hips thrust upwards as he comes. 

The sight of his orgasm, the feeling of him rutting up against Asahi is almost enough; a twist of his hand at the base of his cock gives him the final push and he spills over Yuu’s stomach, panting harshly. 

He rolls off and collapses into the bed, sweat already drying, his body tingling. Yuu reaches over and pushes his hair out of his face. “You’re beautiful when you come, Asahi-san,” he says, smiling. “I feel like I could never get tired of seeing it.”

Asahi traps his fingers with his own hand, squeezing them. “You’re beautiful all the time. But that was great.”

Yuu smiles.

  
***

On the weekend, Yuu invites him out to a drag even he’s hosting. _It’s a lip sync competition_ , he texts Asahi. _For local queens. I’m the host._

It’s at _Pretty Things_ , which Asahi has by now learned is co-owned by Yuu’s high school friend and volleyball captain Daichi. 

_Of course I’ll come_ , Asahi texts back. _Anything specific I should wear?_

_Just be your usual handsome self_ , replies Yuu.

  
***

Asahi gets to the bar half an hour before the event starts; there’s already a building crowd but he’s able to get a seat at a two-person table near the edge of the room. He doesn’t have to look around for Yuu, he only has to find the largest crowd of people and there the queen is.

Tonight Yuu’s wearing a powder-blue wig done up in a beehive, with a streak of neon blue coiling up the front. She has a tight thigh-length strapless dress on, over which she’s wearing a billowy transparent dress with a full skirt and sleeves that are dotted with sparkles; it’s cinched in at the waist with the sleeves captured at the cuffs. Her make-up is pristine, plenty of accents on her eyes and her full lips a light lilac colour. She looks out over the crowd and catches sight of Asahi; hopping down leggily off the stool and coming over. Another queen, taller with long straight white hair and a pale face, comes along with her. Sugar. 

“Asahi-san!” Her voice is throaty, her smile lovely. He waves. “You came!”

“Of course. I can’t wait to see the show.”

She bestows a kiss, careful of her make-up, then taps her nails on the table. They’re fake of course, long and slender like a bird’s talons, and the same powder blue as her hair. “I’ll order you a drink. I can’t stay – have to mingle. But Sugar’s looking to take a load off. Can they sit with you?”

He waves at the second chair at his table. “Be my guest.”

Yuu hurries away across the room to the bar, her pert ass sashaying back and forth. Asahi watches her, his heart tight. She’s not beautiful in the way the models his fashion house contracts with are – she’s a little raw for that, and far too energetic – but he’s never seen anyone who burns as brightly. 

“So,” says Sugar softly, sitting down. They’re wearing a long, plain white sheath dress and for a moment Asahi thinks that it’s more sophisticated than sexy. Then he spots the thigh-high slit as they cross their legs. Their voice is more feminine than Yuu’s, their make-up more doll-like, more lovely than camp. “You’re Blue’s new man.”

Asahi smiles. “Was there an old one?” he asks. 

Sugar smiles, waving white-nailed hands. “No, no. Not like that. She hasn’t been the type to settle. Until now, maybe,” she says, looking at Asahi appraisingly. 

“You went to nationals with her,” says Asahi; Sugar nods. “I can see it.”

They straighten slightly, looking hard at him. “Can you?”

“With her speed and stamina she must be a fantastic libero. She did that act last week like it was nothing, and her moves are so fierce. Plus it’s not hard to see that she’s kept her form,” he adds, unsure if it’s polite or not to refer to the fact that Yuu is all muscle and bone, no fat or padding. 

“And me?” asks Sugar, eyes watchful. 

“I can only see you as a setter. You’ve got the grace, and your hands are so well-controlled. And… you look like you can sum up an entire room with one glance.”

“I see.”

“Am I wrong?” asks Asahi, concerned.

“No, you’re right. Noya – Blue – can be a lot to handle. But some stability would be nice for her.” They smile. Asahi feels like he’s just passed some kind of test, relief blossoming softly in his chest. 

Yuu comes sweeping over with drinks – a Long Island ice tea for Sugar with a straw in it to protect their lipstick; a gin and tonic for Asahi. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I guessed,” she says, putting down the drinks. “Okay?”

He nods. “Thanks.”

Yuu gives a V-sign and a winning grin, then turns and struts back across the floor to her group of fans. She isn’t entirely graceful – there’s too much swaying for that – but she _is_ terribly seductive, all curves and confidence. “She’s really unique, isn’t she?” says Asahi. 

“She definitely is. There are plenty of queens with her energy, or her fierceness, or her humour. But I’ve never met one with all of them.”

Asahi turns back to Sugar, who’s sipping their drink. “She said that for her, drag’s fun. But for you, it’s more of an identity.”

Sugar considers this, eyes thoughtful. “The high-energy camp of it is really just for show – I like being watched, and I like entertaining, but I don’t _need_ it. When I’m not on the stage myself I prefer something a little lower-key.” They gesture to their white sheath dress and Asahi wonders if that counts as low key what they wear to go grocery shopping. “But the only time I ever really leave it behind fully is when I’m working out – sweat and make-up don’t go well together. I’ve spent a lot of my life uncomfortable with myself; in drag, I found comfort. Plenty of people assume I’m a women; I’ve given up correcting them. It doesn’t matter whether I’m either or both; I’m just me.”

“I’d like to get it right, though,” says Asahi. “I mean – I want to treat you the way you want to be treated.”

They smile and put their hand over his; against his tanned skin theirs is milky white. “You already are, love.”

Asahi opens his mouth to reply and the music cuts out. Yuu is up on stage, her back to the room, her hands over her shoulders so that her long nails shine in the stage lights. Bang Bang starts to play, up-beat and poppy; Yuu shaking her ass in time to the beat. She works her hands down her body, snapping her hips back and forth as the lyrics start. Then, as Asahi watches, she leans back, back, back, and flips over, catching herself on her hands and cartwheeling with her legs to land still facing backwards, her tight dress sticking to her legs while the transparent outer dress billows. 

“Holy shit,” breathes Yuu; Sugar laughs. 

“That’s her best move,” they say. On stage Yuu spins to face the audience, grinning like wild, and starts dancing. Her moves are perfectly choreographed, arms snapping out to the side and then running sensually down her body, legs kicking and spinning as she struts and swerves. It’s a sexy, stunning performance. She finishes with a tight twirl, her back once again to the audience, her head tilted to stare over her shoulder; she catches Asahi’s eye and tongue pops. He feels himself growing hot; lifts his glass and takes a deep drink. 

The music cuts out and the house lights come up while the crowd applauds, Asahi as loud as he can. Yuu grabs a mic from somewhere and comes to the front of the stage, one hand on her cocked hip. “Alright Shibuya! The event you’ve been waiting for has begun! It’s time for tonight’s Lip Sync For Delight!” 

The crowd cheers as Yuu moonwalks in three-inch heels; Asahi stares, deeply impressed. She reaches the back of the stage, spreads her arms, and stops. “Alright, enough of that. We’ve got five contenders tonight, lovely local girls here to shake some pussy to the beats. Let me introduce: Glitter Bunny; High Ho; Sashimi Delight; Wasabae, and Aquarius! Please welcome them!”

The five queens strut out from where they’ve been waiting behind the corner of the bar. “Do you know them?” asks Asahi of Sugar.

“Oh yes; it’s a small community. They’ve all competed before. There’s a small drag circuit in Tokyo; most of it’s in Shinjuku and Ikkebukuro, but we’ve got a strong corner nailed down here in Shibuya. Glitter Bunny is older than us, although she doesn’t have a lot of time to devote to drag – she’s a biologist and travels a lot. The others are all younger. A show like this is small potatoes; we can’t attract any big names here.”

“Does it matter if it’s still fun? I’m sure it’s important to them.”

Sugar smiles. “Noya was right; you _are_ sweet,” they say; Asahi blushes and they laugh. “Don’t worry love, I’m taken.” They tap a ring on their ring finger. 

“You’re married?”

“Engaged. To the charming man behind the bar.” 

Asahi follows their glance, but there’s too much of a crowd to make out the bartender. 

“Congratulations.”

On stage the first contester, Glitter Bunny, is posing waiting for the music to start. The strobe lights start as Toxic begins to play, her body moving in time to the synth. Asahi and Sugar watch, the music too loud to make real conversation, as she struts and twerks her way through the number. She’s not as good as the three queens were last week, doesn’t have their polish. But it’s fun and light-hearted, and at the end Asahi’s finished his drink and asks Sugar if they want another. 

“Sure. Find Daichi and tell him it’s for me; he’ll give you one on the house.”

Asahi slowly pushes his way through the crowd to make it to the bar, where he has to wait in line to order. The barman is the same one who introduced the show last time – Sawamura Daichi, Asahi knows from Yuu’s stories. Asahi waits his turn and then orders a second round of drinks.

“Sugar told me to tell you the ice tea’s for them,” he yells over the music as Daichi mixes the drink. The bartender is serious looking but with kind eyes; he nods. 

It’s too loud for chatting; Asahi takes the drinks when they’re ready and returns to the far side of the room. Sugar takes theirs with a smile, their long nails tapping on the glass. “Thanks.”

Asahi sits down and turns to watch the rest of the show. It’s fun, but honestly Blue Thunder, Sugar and Kitty Pie put on a much better one last week. He’s glad it was his first introduction to drag. 

At the end of the performance Yuu returns and provides commentary for each of the acts, then awards her prize to Sashimi Delight, who throws her arms up in the air and hugs Yuu. She takes the mic from Yuu, strikes a pose, and announces, “And now for the last number of the night – Blue Thunder!”

Yuu hops back up on stage and spins around once, arms outstretched like a child catching snowflakes. She comes to a stop facing dead centre, her arms still outstretched. Man! I Feel Like A Woman starts, Yuu leaning forward and blowing a kiss. She struts from side to the side lip syncing and spinning, kicking high at the end of her laps. It’s a slower song and she doesn’t put the same bouncing energy she put into Bang Bang; instead she has fun with it. She’s all over the stage: strutting, crawling, rolling. She puts her hands to her head and shakes it, eyes huge and hilarious; she works her skirt up with her hands, swaying her hips and shoulders as she sings. 

Asahi can’t take his eyes off her. She’s not just beautiful, not just funny; she’s fascinating. 

At the end of the number she ends with her arm up in the air, hips cocked to the side. Asahi realises he’s been staring at her non-stop for the whole number and glances at Sugar; the other queen is watching him, a soft smile on their lips. They turn their head down to their drink and sip at the straw, but he can see the humour in their eyes. “You should go meet her,” they say, looking up at Yuu.

Asahi suddenly feels he should have brought something – flowers, a bouquet. 

“Go on,” prompts Sugar, and he stands and works his way through the crowd to the front. Yuu is smoothing her hair back and bowing; when she sees him she grins and takes a running jump. Asahi, mouth in his throat, braces himself and catches her in his arms. 

“Asahi-san! Did you like it?”

“I loved it,” he says honestly. “You were amazing.” He puts her carefully down on her feet and she immediately places her hands on his arms and leans in for a kiss; next to them Glitter Bunny and Aquarius whoop loudly. When they break apart she’s staring up at him, her mouth half-open, lips shining. 

He wants her so badly. He’s never wanted anyone like this, never been entranced by anyone, _thrilled_ by anyone the way she thrills him. The energy between them is raw, powerful. 

“I think you’d better come with me,” she says coyly, grabbing his arm. She drags him back behind the bar and into a narrow, black-painted corridor hung with lights where the bathrooms are. Asahi has a momentary lurching fear that she’s going to try to get him off in a bathroom stall, but then she slams into a room at the end of the hall marked Staff Only. It’s a tiny office, just a desk, chair and filing cabinet. She pushes the door shut behind him, locking it. “This is Daichi’s office,” she says, pushing Asahi down onto the chair and straddling his lap. The next moment her mouth is against his, her wet tongue in his mouth, her hips grinding against his. 

“You’re so – you’re so – _stunning_ ,” he moans between kisses; she laughs and runs her hands through his hair, pulling out the elastic. The feeling of her nails against his scalp is delightful; he shudders and runs his hands over her ass. Most of it’s padding, of course, but she still wriggles deliciously on his lap. 

“Mmm. I want you, Asahi-san,” she passes her mouth against his ear, breath hot. “All of you.”

“I don’t have any lube,” he moans as she works her hand inside his pants, stroking his cock. 

“Suga visits Daichi here; there’s bound to be some in the drawers.”

Asahi can’t imagine rifling through a stranger’s private desk in search of their lube, his face red with mortification, but Yuu clearly has no such qualms. She spins around and pulls out drawers at random until she finds one with a few foil-wrapped condoms and a bottle of lube. “Bingo.” She puts both on the desk, then slips off his lap. He watches as she works her pantyhose down, then slips down the padding and her underwear. Asahi’s mouth is dry, his skin burning as he watches her step out of her underwear and pick up the lube. “You’ll have to do it,” she says, waving her fake-nailed fingers. 

He nods, words stuck in his throat. She smiles toothily at him and works his pants and underwear down; he’s already pathetically hard just from kissing her. She seats herself on him again, her dress shucked up over her hips, and this time her cock is pressed against his. He grabs the lube and pours some out onto his hand, then slips his fingers back, lube dripping down onto his bare legs. “I want your fingers inside me,” she hisses, pressing kisses to his cheekbone. He finds her entrance, tracing it, the hot heat of it, and she shudders. “Asahiiii,” she sighs, and he slips a finger inside. She moans, hips twisting, and suddenly his finger is knuckle-deep. His cock throbs, her hips canting against his. “More,” she moans, and he strokes his finger in and out, stretching her, opening her up. 

She’s slick and panting soon and he slides another finger in as she kisses his throat, her purple lips sucking at his skin. He widens his fingers, stroking deep and she thrusts her hips against him, her amber eyes slipping closed in abandon. 

He feels both heavenly and filthy as he gets her off with his fingers, adding a third and sliding them in and out of her ass. She’s breathing hard, her hole tight against him, her fingers digging into the back of his shoulders. “I want you,” she purrs, and fuck does he want it too, his cock panting for it, his whole body aching with arousal. He slides his hips forward on the chair and slips his fingers out; she opens her eyes and they are bright and hungry. She takes his cock and rolls a condom onto it; he slicks it with his hand and then she’s lowering herself onto him, impaling herself on his fat prick. She takes him in, deeper and deeper, her head thrown back and her eyelids fluttering as her pulse throbs in the hollow of her throat. “Oh god,” she moans, “oh shit oh fuck oh _Christ_ ,” and she’s moving, bouncing on him the way she moves her ass on stage, and it feels _so fucking good._

He’s not going to last long. She’s tight and slick and hot around him, is enveloping him in pleasure, her hips moving faster and faster as she thrusts herself down onto him. He holds her waist and moves in time with her, grinding up, his balls hungry, aching from sensitivity. She reaches down and takes hold of her own prick, working herself off as she moves, her lip caught in her teeth and her lashes fluttering. “Asahi, Asahi, Asahi,” she’s saying, is moaning wantonly, her body hard in his arms and his cock rutting up into her ass. He reaches down and puts his hand under hers, strokes down firmly to grind his palm against her balls and she cries out, body jerking against him. It’s too much. The sight of her shuddering in pleasure, her aching cries, the tight wetness around him, over him – 

Asahi comes with a grunt, burying his dick inside her and thrusting through the orgasm. His hand tightens over her cock and she cries out, spilling a moment later, her body softening around him. He holds her as she relaxes, petting her back, kissing her cheek, the side of her mouth. “You’re so good,” he’s whispering, “so beautiful, so amazing.”

“Aaasahi,” she moans, eyes opening; there’s banked fire there, sated desire. “You know how to make me feel perfect,” she says, and rises to kiss him.

  
***

They clean up and sneak out, returning the lube and the condoms – one less now – to the drawer. Asahi feels mortified when he thinks about it, but Yuu leads him across the floor to Sugar all confidence and class. “We used the office, hope you don’t mind,” she says, like it’s no big deal that they just had sex in the room Sugar’s fiancé uses to do his invoices.

But Sugar just smiles and shrugs. “No problem, so long as you cleaned up.”

“We did,” says Asahi, very red. 

“I think we’re going to go now. I know the girls like to chat, but I think this big lug would rather be outta here,” says Yuu, leaning against Asahi. 

Sugar looks up at him. “You’ll come back, won’t you?”

Asahi nods. “Of course. It was great to meet you.”

“You too, Asahi-san. Noya, if you have a minute?”

Asahi, catching the hint, grabs his coat and heads over to wait by the door. Behind the bar Sawamura catches sight of him and nods; Asahi nods back. 

A moment later Yuu comes trotting over, once again with her fake-fur coat and duffle. “Should we go?”

“Let’s.”

  
***

They head out into the frigid January night, Yuu pressed tight to his side. “They really like you, you know,” she says. “Sugar.”

“Oh?”

Yuu nods. “They told me to take care of you. They’ve never said that before.”

Asahi flushes. “I think you weren’t supposed to tell me that.”

“Oh, that’s not all they told me.” She smiles wickedly. “But you can wait to find out the rest.”

“Oh,” says Asahi. And then, “Yuu? Can we do that again?”

“Have sex in Daichi’s office?” she asks wickedly. 

“No! No – I mean, can I come to another show? I think – when you’re on the stage, I just can’t stop watching you.”

Yuu stops, looking up at him. In the light filtering down from a streetlamp, her eyes glow gold. “Good.”

“Good?”

“Because when I’m with you, I can’t keep my eyes off you either. So you’d better come back.” 

Asahi takes her hand and weaves his fingers through it. “I will,” he says, as they start walking towards the subway together. “I will.”

END


End file.
